A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cursor movement controlling apparatus for an electronic musical apparatus, and more particularly to a cursor movement controlling apparatus controlling a movement of a cursor for setting a musical parameter of an electronic musical apparatus.
B) Description of the Related Art
An electronic musical apparatus such as a mixer, a musical keyboard, a synthesizer, a musical tone generator, etc. wherein setting is performed by modifying a plurality of parameters displays choices for modifying various settings in a plurality of columns on a screen of a display, etc.
In each column, one or plurality of choices is/are prepared, and by selecting either one of the choices by moving a cursor displayed on the screen with an operator such as arrow switches, etc., a user can modify a parameter corresponding to the selected choice.
Generally, in an electronic music apparatus, a movement of the cursor is controlled by cursor movement switches of up, down, right and left, and comparing to an operator of a personal computer such as a mouse, etc., it is difficult to directly select a desired parameter by using the cursor movement switches.
Therefore, in the above-described electronic musical apparatus, in order to select a parameter with an efficient movement of the cursor, for example, a plurality of parameters are categorized into groups, and a movement of the cursor is controlled in accordance with an operation type of the operator to be moved by the group or within the group (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 06-301478).
When the cursor is moved to the other group of the parameters by the arrow switches (cursor movement switches), the cursor is always moved to a choice listed in a top of the group. The operation of the cursor may be irritating because even if a user desires to select a previously selected choice, the user should move the cursor within the group after moving the cursor to that group.